


Mountainside

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, fluffy sludge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Sludge and Fireflight are stuck on a mountain waiting for pickup. Fireflight isn't handling it well.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Mountainside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunnySidesofBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnySidesofBlue/gifts).



> Another fic written for National Dinosaur Day that i'm just finally getting posted. I get an F in fic posting for 2020.

"It's cold." Fireflight's wings drooped and he wrapped his arms around himself tightly. Sludge could see the tremors in his hands, but he didn't know if that was because the Aerialbot was hurt, cold or scared--or all three at once. "What if they take too long to find us? Will we end up like Skyfire?"

There wasn't enough snow on the mountainside to bury them like Skyfire, but Sludge wasn't sure Fireflight would _hear him_ if he tried to explain that. The little bot looked very scared. "Us not freeze before him Silverbolt find."

"We could!"

"Us not." Sludge shook his head. Then he transformed, shifting into his larger dinosaur form so that he could reach out and wrap his neck around the shivering Aerialbot. He pulled gently so that Fireflight would move toward him. "You sit with me Sludge. Stay warm til him Silverbolt get here."

"Oh!" Fireflight stumbled toward his body in surprise, but didn't hesitate to curl into his side as Sludge lay down on the ground. "This is nice. Thank you, Sludge."

"Welcome." It wasn't that nice for _him_ , the ground was cold even through the bed of pine needles and he didn't like being so close to bots if he didn't have to be, but he could already feel how Fireflight's shivering was slowing. He could live with it.


End file.
